3/30 City
Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim sighs wistfully, eyes watering. "...Malc was the first name I heard you use. Before you started to..." he gulps. "...forget. If you want to remember... maybe that will help. I hope... it can." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "..."(edited) After a long silence, Kaa quietly mutters "...levelsss." She stirs, rising up to her full, imposing height. Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim inhales. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 ...and with a sudden, jerking lunge... ...hurls herself down onto a half-forged blade resting in the smithy. Vulptor03/30/2019 "Malc!" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Kaa has been defeated! Kaa loses 733 exp! Airyuu03/30/2019 --Random Sword Gains 5 Levels! -- Terra03/30/2019 (Sword has a small spark of sentience) Vulptor03/30/2019 -- doodoodoo! -- Malc Modnar03/30/2019 20 long, silent seconds pass... Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim collapses to the floor, a few tears escaping as he hyperventilates. He pulls open the Pet window. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Kaa will respawn in 3.. 2... 1... (edited)Poof! Kaa reappears! "That," she mutters, "wasss entirely unpleasssant." She turns towards Dalim. "I know I call you chicken, but ssseriousssly. Do try to keep it together." Her tone doesn't match the harsh words, nor does the smile.. Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim wheezes, trying to regain his composure to return the smile. "Did it..." he chokes out, looking at the skill sheet. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Kaa - Level 7 Monster (50% to next level) Class Viper Skills Tactics lv 8 Instinct lv 12 Blood lv - Bite lv 7 Stealth lv 5 Apothecary lv 3 Toxins lv - Spray lv 7 Status Bloodlust Inventory Limbless (1/0) Spectacles x1 (edited)"Looksss like it did to me," she replies. Airyuu03/30/2019 --White claws slide around the doorframe then a raptor with fox ears glances in "What the heck is going on in here?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "You do not want to know." Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim has regained his balance now. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Kaa sighs. "Bird brain, can you walk her through thisss? I ssstill have sssix more goesss to look forward to, and I'd rather not delay any more than I mussst."(edited) Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim winces. "...privacy, then?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Unlesss you want to watch... which, I admit, isss entirely underssstandable." Vulptor03/30/2019 "...I'll be waiting outside, okay Malc?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Kaa nods and looks back towards the half-forged blade with a gulp. Airyuu03/30/2019 --RemRaptor goes "Are you killing yourself?" Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim shoos Remtor out into the street, closing the smithy door behind them. "She. Has had a bad reaction to her potion."(edited) Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "What kind of bad reaction?" Vulptor03/30/2019 "...I don't suppose this means anything to you?" He draws up Malc's stat screen, pointing to the Instinct skill. Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "It's part of her current monster class. It's not the potions fault so much as what she is. But ah... people can develop skills by doing stuff too. IT's possible she... is predatory and acted on it a bunch. Not everyone has the same reactions." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (I expect the spawn timer would keep me out of commission for at least a few hours, so I'm gonna call it for the night~) Vulptor03/30/2019 "That... would make some level of sense," Dalim confesses. "But... she was losing her memory. It was terrifying, and... I'm not sure I'm done being worried about her. ...or any of us." (Good night~!) Airyuu03/30/2019 (have a good night, snakey) --She folds her arms and peeks at the screen, then peeks back. "It might be a combination of things, you know. Kyrio03/30/2019 There's a scent of ozone in the night air as dark clouds cast themselves over the city of Convergence. Perhaps rain? Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (The Kyrioven!) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Someone left the oven on? tsk) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (DAMMIT BIRD!) Vulptor03/30/2019 "Oh, I'm sure. Everything in life is "a combination of things" when you get down to it." Dalim plops down onto the cobblestones, eying Malc's current timer. "But this came too close for comfort. What if somebody whose stat screen is not soulbonded to me is losing themselves?" "...is this rare, I guess I'm asking." Terra03/30/2019 I step out of an empty house having fashioned my old robe into a more wearable form and still wearing my now a bit over sized witch hat. "Ahhh... much better..." I catch a view of the sky. "Oh $@!#. What's going on?" Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "Well, it might be a combo of her personality, her skills, and being tamed. And it looks like no one released her." She glances over. ".. hm, who's that?" Kyrio03/30/2019 The observant would note that the clouds are moving at a rather steady pace despite there being no wind Vulptor03/30/2019 "I... haven't seen her before." He squints at the sky, trying to work out if that's a texture effect. Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "Wait a sec.." she peeks around, then goes "Hey, everyone scoot back from the town center." Kyrio03/30/2019 The dark clouds stop generally over the center of the town square Terra03/30/2019 I hold my hat onto my head as I look up. "That... that doesnt look right... Something feels off." I run away from the town center towards the person who yelled. Vulptor03/30/2019 "Um. Isn't Kyrio in the center?" Surrii03/30/2019 "That just screams bad news" Kyrio03/30/2019 Suddnely the dark clouds dissipate, completely. Almost as though they were never there. And suddenly, with an electrical crash, a lightning bolt strikes the town center, making the ground roll as the shock wave travels through it. Vulptor03/30/2019 "SQUAWK!~" Terra03/30/2019 "%@&$#!" Kyrio03/30/2019 The Kyrio statue rolls with the ground but, seems no worse for wear well it does fall off of the stones propping it up. Vulptor03/30/2019 ("Noooooo the party muscle are all out of town!") Kyrio03/30/2019 And other than the smoking...something in the middle of the square, all returns to normal! Terra03/30/2019 "What in the Goddess's name just happened!" I say to the two next to me. Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "Kyrio seems oka... wait, are you trying to melt him or something? He's not made of gold you know." Vulptor03/30/2019 "I'm making pizza" Kyrio03/30/2019 There's some electrical discharge around the Thing That Fell. And it glints in the moonlight now and then. The lump is about half as large again as a horse. Airyuu03/30/2019 --she gives the bird an odd look then heads towards the center of town. "HAven't seen you in a while." Terra03/30/2019 I follow after her and look to the bird as I do. "I... I'm so confused right now."(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 The lump stirs and shifts, as though it's unravelling. The mass clicking and ticking and whirring like a giant clock. Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim follows at a cautious distance. He's had enough direct plot involvement for one day. Kyrio03/30/2019 "Mmm..." A metallic yet also gravely voice rings from the mass, as it stretches, two forelims forward, two hindlimbs curled. A long brass and gold tail swinging around and two very large wings stretching out above it. With some creaking clanks, the strange machine stops a moment. Then colapses on its side, in the form of a dragon, casually yawning in the middle of town square, "Remina..." It says, "I thought I might find you here." Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "Well, it's not odd to find me here. I thought you were traveling." She scratches her neck Terra03/30/2019 I stare at the dragon awestruck and suddenly concerned heavily for my safety. Yet I dont move from my spot near Remina. Too afraid to move. Vulptor03/30/2019 ...Dalim is ok with this. Kyrio03/30/2019 "It's not the here." The clockwork dragon says, his voice is rather slow and lazy, "But the when. You're rather finicky about using linear time. It's been 10 years since the last time I spoke to you." His tail brushes against the strange structure with the staute, "... Friend of yours?" Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "Yeah, try not to break him, please." She curls arms behind her head. "It's hard to keep track of time here anyway." Kyrio03/30/2019 "No matter..." The dragon says, idly using his tail to upright the statue, "I was travelling yes, and I've seen all that I can, with what I have. So unless there is more I need to do... timeline wise... I wanted to say thank you.. and goodbye." The the clockwork dragon clicks idly as he lazes about the square, Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "Goodbye? Where you going?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "Home." The dragon says. "At this point, it would be refereshing, I think." Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "Oh, you figured that out from your pespective, huh?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "Mm prehaps we haven't spoken about that yet. From your perspective." The dragon says, "I won't say more. Timestream being as it is." Airyuu03/30/2019 --she looks around, then taps claws together. "Would you mind sticking around, maybe for a little bit?" she holds claws an inch apart Kyrio03/30/2019 "I have time." he says with a lazy shrug, "Is there a problem?" Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "Used to be someone showed up every couple of weeks, or month. But like, in the past few days I've got like a dozen, not sure what changed." Kyrio03/30/2019 "That is concerning. It was always strongest here, was it not? Shall I investigate for you?" The clockwork dragon asks. "Will that affect the timeline?" Terra03/30/2019 I let out a small meep sound, still too afraid to move or say anything. Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "I don't need you to investigate, but if you hang out to help people who arrive it might help?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "Ah. You want me to man your post." The dragon says, "Not quite as exciting. But it shouldn't be too difficult. I won't be here forever however." There's a bit of sarcasm to his voice, as if he's relieved he doesn't actually have to look into it. Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "I'll be around, too, I could just use some back up. I asked the kid over there and I think the stress was getting to him." --she gestures at the statue-- Kyrio03/30/2019 "Hmph." The dragon says, "If he's much like the others, he'll be fine." "I will stay for as long as he needs, then." The dragon says. Airyuu03/30/2019 --she goes "Okay, thanks." She looks around "It's okay guys, he doesn't bite. Much." Kyrio03/30/2019 "The only teeth I have are on my gears." The dragon rumbles, perhaps he's laughing at his own joke. Vulptor03/30/2019 The bird nods, raising a wing in a casual wave, before sitting back down next to the smithy door. Terra03/30/2019 I let out the breath I've been holding for almost a minute. "N-nice t-to meet y-you... I'm T-Terra..." I say nervously. Kyrio03/30/2019 The dragon bows its head towards Terra politely, "Beniferrous." Airyuu03/30/2019 --Remy goes "I don't know about you guys, but I need a nap. If anything comes up, ask him... and don't break Kyrio, please." Kyrio03/30/2019 "If that is all, I think I will... recharge... a while." The dragon says, curling back into a ball. Airyuu03/30/2019 (is late for me, alas.) Kyrio03/30/2019 (I realize. Sorry for pouncing on ya ^^) Terra03/30/2019 (It is for me too) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Just wanted to get this out of the way)(edited) Terra03/30/2019 (Story development!) (Even though I have little clue what's happening.) Airyuu03/30/2019 (we got a new statue in the town center! A metal one.) Kyrio03/30/2019 (It's alright. Everything's made up and the points don't matter) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Benny is just here so I have someone to play with while Kyrio is tied up) Kyrio03/30/2019 So yeah. There's a big (but not super big) metal dragon lounging in the square now. Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Ooh. Might give them a poke) Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim's fallen asleep in a fluffball outside the forge. Pixelnator03/30/2019 A white dragonling wanders into view, stretching and yawning a little as it rubs its eyes. At first it seems to be here to check on the oven Kyrio, but the little guy quickly does a double take at the big metal dragon. "...wow someone lucked out with their potion apparently. I thought the fox lady said those things were all from low level enemies...?" Kyrio03/30/2019 The oven was knocked apart unfortunately, but the statue has been set upright again, though it looks a little darker on one side. the clockwork dragon seems to not have noticed you. Or if it did, it hasn't made indication of it. Pixelnator03/30/2019 The dragonling scratches its head. Is the thing sleeping? Do clockwork dragons even sleep to begin with? "Hey, so uh... Are you new here? I don't think I've seen a massive clockwork dragon before." Airyuu03/30/2019 (When will the pizza quest ever be completed?) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (It's the new Duke Nukem Forever) (So in like a decade and the pizza will be mediocre and bogstandard) Airyuu03/30/2019 (Uncooked Pizza is gonna be a party member at this rate) Kyrio03/30/2019 The clockwork dragon cracks an eye open at the dragonling, "From a certain perspective." His voice is metallic and slow, but not unpleasant to listen to. As you approach you notice his tag Construct Lv 48(edited) Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel just kinda stops and stares. "Um... That's not a small number. And you speak, so..." Another pause. Even more staring. "...who are you?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "I am a former player, as you are, no doubt." The dragon rolls onto its side, taking on a more lazy appearance, "My name is Beniferrous." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The dragonling eeps a little when the dragon stirs. Compared to it, the thing is very much in the category of 'big things that can make you have a bad day' "Wait, so... You're from before most of us I'm assuming? But doesn't that kinda violate the whole time compression thing? Or, no wait... I guess it's more like you'd be traveling backwards in time from my point of view?" It sorta kicks the dirt a little and folds its arms behind its head. "Ah whatever, I don't want to get a headache trying to sort out temporal dynamics. And also hi! I'm Pixel. Probably should have opened with that, sorry." Kyrio03/30/2019 "Time is nebulous here. From your perspective the 'Update' happened the day you were transformed. For some it has been a decade. For others, perhaps longer, if they know how to weave through the timeline." The metallic beast bows its head, "A pleasure, Pixel. Did you enjoy being petrified?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "A decade." From the smithy emerges... Kaa? Malc! Back to her orignal, smaller self. Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel whirls around at the familiar voice. "Aah, you're small and cute again~" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 She shoots Pixel a withering glare. Malc is back indeed. "You have been ssstuck here for a decade?" Kyrio03/30/2019 " 'Stuck' is a relative term." Beniferrous states, "As is time itself. Especially where realities collide. Without speaking too...paradoxically, I have been here for 'at least' a decade." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The alchemical construct nods. And playfully sticks out its tongue at Malc as well while it's at it. "Ah, I'm not the same guy as the statue. That's I guess the first one of our little group here? I'm just mimicking them so I can speak. Also I have like a buuuunch of questions for you!" Kyrio03/30/2019 "My mistake." The dragon nods, "I see, you are a construct as well. Homunculous. Interesting." Pixelnator03/30/2019 It nods enthusiastically. "Yeah! Do you have like pointers and stuff? For a fellow construct." Kyrio03/30/2019 "Mimic is a powerful tool." The dragon says, "Continue to increase your library and you'll find very little that you can't overcome." Terra03/30/2019 A small boom rings out from a nearby house. A few seconds later, I stumble out of the door followed by a cloud of black smoke. I cough loudly before noticing Pixel talking with Beniferrous and heading over. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Lisssten," Malc says, "I'm not playing that 'everything isss relative' zen bullshit. I jussst got done repeatedly committing sssuissside ssso I wouldn't go completely insssane and try to eat people. I want to log out of thisss game." Terra03/30/2019 "Well, that's quite a story to walk in on." Kyrio03/30/2019 The dragon blinks at the snake, "Reality has very little concern over what you want." The beast yawns, electricity arcks along his teeth, "A word of advice. This world takes your actions very literally. If your development led you to being a vicious huntress, it is because you cultivated it that way." Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel thinks for a bit. "I mean... if you have a tactics skill, shouldn't you apply that more? Fight from the back lines and give instructions?" Terra03/30/2019 "That seems a but unfair to her. Even if this world does that, it doesnt mean that she would have known that it would happen." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc rattles slightly. She's annoyed by these answers... but also considering them. Kyrio03/30/2019 "No one knows what will happen." The dragon states, "Even if you can see time itself, the future is always frayed and unravelled. But that's what makes it fun. Even if you fail, or fall, this world allows you to start again. As you have, little serpent." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The dragonling turns to the dragon. "That's something I wanted to ask actually. Is there any actual danger you know of? Now that we've drunk the potion I mean. So far everything has seen ultimately kinda, well, safe I guess?" Kyrio03/30/2019 (Remember to censor your swears online game and all) The dragon only blinks again, ".... No there is not. We have been saved from the danger." Airyuu03/30/2019 (I suppose going insane is a danger. Or making kids. Then you might not wanna leave) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I have to disssagree," Malc mutters. Kyrio03/30/2019 (Only if those are not things you want :V) Terra03/30/2019 (I didnt even think of kids being an option. Oh shit.) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (I think nobody has to be fair :v ) Farnix03/30/2019 (I didn't think this was that kind of rp :P)(edited) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (On Kyrio's Christian server?) Kyrio03/30/2019 (#crossed-realms-loony-bin)(edited) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (You know it would get used :v ) Terra03/30/2019 (Oh most definitely) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc shudders, as if at some great, unseen disturbance. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Lewds everywhere.) Terra03/30/2019 "Hey, Beniferrous. Since you apparently jump around in time a lot, do you know of any progress on finding a way out?" I pull off my hat and dust some of the soot off. Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel crouches down next to the snake and gives her a little pat, provided she doesn't try to resist. "Hey. If you want to talk about it just let me know, okay? I mean you're clearly frustrated and it isn't healthy to keep that bottled up."(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 "Answering that question is dangerous," Beniferrous rears his head towards Terra, "The timestream is fragile here and if it breaks, there will be a real danger. But, I can at least tell you for certain that it will happen." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I am dissstinctly better than I wasss lassst night," she points out. "But asss it turnsss out, being able to remember home jussst makesss me want to leave here all the more. I am lesss frussstrated, more... focusssed." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "You're also about as sour as a... sour... thing." It glances at everyone. "What? They can't all be zingers!" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Can you give usss anything ussseful to go on?" Malc asks. "A lead, a ssstarting plassse, a cryptic prophesssy to collect five MacGuffinsss... I'll take anything at thisss point."(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 "You are rather concerned about your human life." The dragon observes, "I assure you it's not going anywhere." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "That isss where you're wrong, cog-brain." "Sssomeone isss out there usssing my body to ssscrew with thingsss, and I don't want to find out what their end game isss." Kyrio03/30/2019 there's an electrical rumble and a roaring laugh, "Hahaha! You are quite mistaken." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The alchemical construct just slaps its forehead. "Malc. That's you." Kyrio03/30/2019 "Time, for all intents and purposes has stopped for you out there." The dragon says, "The moment you return will be mere seconds after you left. And you will be able to interact with the game again as normal." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "That. Isss not. Me," she hisses, tail rattling. "I sssent usss an email during all thisss telling Amber to do thingsss. I wouldn't do that, and it sssertainly shouldn't have been posssible if time isss ssstopped!" Pixelnator03/30/2019 It shakes its head. "No, you sent that after ten years or whatever it is had passed and you were back home." Terra03/30/2019 "Okay. I'm gonna be honest. I've been here for not even one day, and I have little to no idea what's happening. If there's a chance I can get body hacked, I wanna know about it." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Finally, sssomeone sssane!" Pixelnator03/30/2019 "Or I guess it'd be more accurate to say you will send it...?" Kyrio03/30/2019 The dragon groans a little bit as it rolls onto its belly, it scratches a line in the ground with a creaking scrape, "Time is a straight line. You understand this." Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel looks up at the dragon. "You uh, might want to explain this from the start for Terra here. She's not gotten the lowdown yet." "...down low?" Terra03/30/2019 "Either one works, Pixel." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "...English is a horrible language." Terra03/30/2019 "Agreed." Kyrio03/30/2019 "The update that trapped us here happened, here." He scratches a notch in the middle of the line. "And yet, my transformation happend 10 years before yours. How do you explain that?"(edited) Terra03/30/2019 "So.... time.moves differently here. Slower compared to our original world." Kyrio03/30/2019 He draws a second line, with two notches. Pointing to the first, "I was brought here. And you are here." He points to the second. "The realities collided here are conencted. And move at the same rate. This is how a player may interact with you." He states, drawing both lines longer at the same time(edited) "At some point, you will leave this place. And return here." He draws a line from the end of the second to the notch in the middle of the first. "And time will resume as normal for you." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "So in a way when we go back to the real world, we'll time travel backwards if you think about it." Kyrio03/30/2019 "In a sense, yes" Benny nods. Terra03/30/2019 I look uncomfortable when you say that, at some point, we'll leave this place. "Uh... what if I dont want to leave when that time comes..." "What'll happen?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "You are not required to." The dragon states, "But once you find the way, it will always be open to you." Terra03/30/2019 I look of relief washes over me. "Oh, thank the Goddess." Kyrio03/30/2019 "This world is vast. And extends beyond what the game provides. There is plenty to do in several lifetimes." The dragon smiles. Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim stirs awake, fluttering in from the smithy. He sees the disassembled oven and takes a deep breath. Kyrio03/30/2019 "You asked about real dangers. I will say this." The dragon continues, "Beyond the scope of the game is unknown to us and the Hoppers, alike. Tread carefully if you leave it." Farnix03/30/2019 An arachnid looking figure comes into view in the distance "Hey, are you guys stuck here too?" Pixelnator03/30/2019 The dragonling waves at the not so itsy bitsy spider. "Sorta! Same boat as you, but nobody's stuck in the long term!"(edited) "I mean I got the impression that eventually we just get booped out unless we decide to stay" Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (spider isn't so smol) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (I know, but wordplay shush ;p ) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (fjdjfjsjfnf) Terra03/30/2019 "Yeah. I've been here since yesterday myself." Farnix03/30/2019 "Oh really? That's a relief then." "I just got here. There was an otter with me, but we got separated some how." "I'm Farnix, by the way." Kyrio03/30/2019 The dragon peers over to the Kicking Bird by the remains of the oven, "I apologize if my arrival knocked over your friend's pedestal. I can fix it if you'd like." ( @Vulptor ) Terra03/30/2019 "Terra... and no I dont specialize in earth magic. I'm a fire kinda gal." Farnix03/30/2019 Farnix extends both his right hands to Terra Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim glances up. "That... would be appreciated." He notes the level tag. "... Unless you'd know of any alternative brick oven in town." He gives a quick glance at Malc out of the corner of his eye, appearing relieved. Farnix03/30/2019 "Er, sorry. Still getting used to this" as he retracts the lower of the two. Kyrio03/30/2019 "Brick oven? Do you want to cook something?" The dragon asks. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc curls up, surprised, as the spider approaches.(edited) Pixelnator03/30/2019 "I think the plan was to make pizza. Our friend here volunteered to be the oven. Or well, didn't object to it at any rate" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I am conssstantly and continuousssly horrified by thisss game'sss ever-increasssing sssenssse of cruelty." Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim nods. "(I should print the cooking thing on a shirt by now, would save me so much explanation time.)" Terra03/30/2019 I take Farnix's hand and give it a firm shake. Although, I do have to reach up a bit considering my current height. Kyrio03/30/2019 "You do know you can create all cooking recipes in this game from any cookery station. The specific type does not matter." The dragon says. "You could craft a pizza even if you only have a campfire"(edited) Vulptor03/30/2019 "it's the principle," Dalim mutters. "It's like scrambling eggs in a microwave." Kyrio03/30/2019 "Very well, I will repair your... oven." The dragon says Vulptor03/30/2019 ... He's not sure he likes that metaphor either, now. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "D@^n the prinsssiple," Malc replies, "I want a g*$%@^n pizza." Kyrio03/30/2019 "Then all you need are the proper ingredients and a high enough level cook." The dragon yawns. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "..." "...have I mentioned that cooking isss genrally consssidered worthlesss compared to levelsss in apothecary." Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel just gives the snake a smug look. "...so how's that cooking level, hmmm?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "Perhaps if you didn't live in the game." The metallic beast says Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I have already proven that I can kill everyone here," Malc says calmly. "Don't tessst me." Kyrio03/30/2019 "A potion will heal you but it won't make you less hungry." (insert chorno trigger reference) Terra03/30/2019 "How exactly do I do Artificing? My previous attempts to make stuff went-" Another small boom echoes from her house. "Like that..." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The dragonling just chuckles. "I mean I know I'm weak in terms of numbers. I can definitely tell you were a high level player originally~" Kyrio03/30/2019 (Did Malc miss the timeline lesson? X3 I did it for her benefit) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (I got caught up on it!) Terra03/30/2019 (And I appreciated it too! Still slightly confused, but much less so) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (Relax, Professor Raptorthing. I read the slides before class.) Farnix03/30/2019 (Cool, now repeat that exposition again since I missed it) (jk) Kyrio03/30/2019 (Just making sure :P) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (TL;DR Your body is in the point of time where you originally joined the game still. When you leave, your mind timetravels back to it, so from your perspective you go back in time.) Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim sighs. "I've had the dough rising in the bakery for... like, 24 hours now. It'll go quick if Kyrio hasn't lost too much heat." Pixelnator03/30/2019 (From the body's point of view you just put on the headset and took it off)(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 "Crafting in collision zones is a bit more literal than navigating menus. If you plan on staying here, then it will take a bit more tinkering than just mashing a couple items together." The dragon says, he opens a wing and pulls something from a compartment, it looks like a wrench, "And you need a proper tool for it." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I have notisssed." Kyrio03/30/2019 The dragon has been repairing the oven while speaking Pixelnator03/30/2019 The construct holds up a finger. "Zones" Terra03/30/2019 (Is the wrench for me?) Kyrio03/30/2019 He hands the wrench to Terra, "You will need this. You may still expereince explosions. But that just means you need to level the skill more first." Wrench x1 Airyuu03/30/2019 (New plan, use the metal dragon as an oven) Terra03/30/2019 I take it into my paws, noticing that it feel lighter than I'd have expected. "T-thanks, Beniferrous!" * I pause for a moment.* "Mind if I call you Benny instead? Rolls off the tongue easier." Kyrio03/30/2019 "Benny works fine." the dragon nods Terra03/30/2019 "Good! And I'm glad you didnt turn out to be terrifying. You had me quaking in my non existant boots yesterday." Kyrio03/30/2019 (I'm also not nearly as good at remembering to use 'it' instead of 'he' as Pixel is :V) Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel chuckles to itself a bit. "Y'know, I think I'm starting to see a pattern here. None of us here have handles like 'swaglord_xxx' or 'Darkphaz0r' or something." "I wonder if there's a connection or if it's just coincidence" (To be fair Kyrio I do cheat and go back to edit my posts ;p ) Farnix03/30/2019 "So you're an Artificer, is there anyone around who's a tailor?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "You haven't met anyone I started with, then..." Benny mutters. Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim tilts his head while stuffing wood into the oven. "What became of them?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "You're toeing a fine line there, Piksssel." Kyrio03/30/2019 "Clothing is simply light armor. Ask a blacksmith." He suggests Farnix03/30/2019 "I was hoping to get my robe fixed to fit, although" looking around "given the present company, I supposed I'd be fine to go without." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc hums thoughtfully. Kyrio03/30/2019 "There are equipment restrictions, but you can figure those out" Terra03/30/2019 "That reminds me. I need to pick up some medium armor before I head out mining at some point." Kyrio03/30/2019 He turns to Dalim, "They are around." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Well, bug-butt, you're new around here. The sssenile old grandfather clock here sssaysss he'sss been here for a decade, but that we go back to whenever we came from." Kyrio03/30/2019 "You are certain this fellow is fine with being an oven? This does not seem very... respectful." The dragon asks the bird. Terra03/30/2019 "If we want to, of course." I chime in after Malc. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Persssonally, I'd rather not ssstick around eating ratsss for ten yearsss. Thessse nutjobsss ssseem to enjoy it." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The homunculus just shrugs at Ben- Be- ...the dragon. "I mean we can't exactly ask" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "On that note, trussst me: the petrified plesssiosssaur here isss 100% okay with thisss. You haven't met him yet."(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 The dragon blinks, and only nods. Terra03/30/2019 "He's gonna have one hell of a stiff back when he gets out of there eventually."(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 "Tell me, are any of you familiar with the lore of this game?" The dragon asks, "For instance, do you know why this town is named Convergence?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Thisss game hasss lore?" Pixelnator03/30/2019 "I just thought it was a convenient coincidence?" Terra03/30/2019 "Absolutely no $^#@-ing idea." Farnix03/30/2019 "I... didn't read the patch notes." Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim's beak drops. "You were... level twenty..." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The dragonling gives Dalim a few pats. "She was level twenty is exactly the issue. Too focused on winning, not focused on the experience." Kyrio03/30/2019 "I suppose in a sense, for the dimension it collided with, it is simply history." Benny says, "But the in-universe excuse the developers used for not having playable beast races were that they were considered monsters. Many of the settlements they tried to start were treated as infestations by the humans, and extinguished. Many tribes of various beings ended up refugees." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "It'sss a game," she mutters, listening intently. "The whole point isss to win."(edited) Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel glances at Malc but doesn't interrupt the dragon. It does seem to make a mental note of talking to her later though. Terra03/30/2019 I chuckle a little at Malc's defense. Kyrio03/30/2019 "This spot was chosen as a place for them to come and hide. Using some advanced magic they hid themselves in the forest near the ruins. And built a community here. Alone they would be isolated, go wild and truly become monsters. But together, they found a way to survive. They came together here, and so they called it Convergence." The dragon's tail sways, "It's one of my favorite parts of the game's story." Terra03/30/2019 "Wait... does that mean that if we head out to other cities that arent monster populated, that we'd be attacked?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "Adding the town in was more of an easter egg for the lorehounds, I think. Which is why it's not a very popular spot. But it turns out, its inclusion made this reality crash into one where it actually existed." The dragon chuckles. "The point being, you are all in the same boat." The dragon says, "And a community is a strong wind to move it forward." Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel nods to Terra. "Yeah, Malc, Dalim, and I have all fought some players before." "Statueboy over there too" It turns to Beniferrous and nods. "Yeah, it's just kinda difficult keeping everyone focused I guess. We don't really have anyone who's taken on a leadership position so everyone's just sorta all over the place right now." Kyrio03/30/2019 "If you want to find a way out, the only way to do so is together." The dragon says, glancing at Malc a bit. Perhaps this was the only hint he can give her. Pixelnator03/30/2019 "I mean I'd make a joke about clichés but working together is pretty important," the dragonling nods. "We are pretty much sort of in a really obfuscated stranded-on-a-desert-island scenario if you think about it. First thing they tell you to do in those cases is to make sure everyone can work as a team." Vulptor03/30/2019 "(Hey, uh, can anybody light...?)" Dalim gestures. Pixelnator03/30/2019 It turns to Malc. "So... is there anything I can do for you? I mean we've been working on the pizza thing but that seems to be taking a while" Kyrio03/30/2019 Benny moves his tail to the oven and it sparks, a flame starts roaring on the wood "If you have no more questions, I think I'll resume my nap." The dragon yawns once more. Vulptor03/30/2019 "Thanks. So, wait..." he murmurs. "You said Convergence was "magically hidden"? How are we all tripping into it so easily, then?" Terra03/30/2019 "So other people are playing right now normally? And we're essentially mobs from their perspective?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "Mm... the developers made it a spawn point." The dragon says, "Kind of an oversight." Terra03/30/2019 (Sorry, I was driving.) Pixelnator03/30/2019 "I mean you saw me when you first joined, did you not? It's that, basically." Kyrio03/30/2019 "This is correct," He says to Terra, "You will probably be hunted on sight. But don't fear, you will respawn here if you're killed. No worse for wear other than some exp loss. Which is easily regained." "Dying does still hurt however, so best to avoid it if you can." Terra03/30/2019 "I'm worried that someone might try to destroy Convergence in that case. I dont know if the game would allow for that though, but the idea scares me." Kyrio03/30/2019 "None of the denizens of he other reality can interact with you. You may have noticed the NPCs here are simply robots." The dragon says, "Well... not like me. You know what I mean." "You've collided with more of a snapshot of their timeline than the whole thing."(edited) Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel shrugs a little. "Even if they tried to, the second they enter they'd be joining our merry little club instead" Kyrio03/30/2019 "And there are some safeguards in place to keep people away from the collision zones. But a few stragglers still get through." "the Hoppers can't be expected to monitor things 24/7. Which is likely why Remina recruited your stony friend there." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The homunculus just stares at the dragon for a bit. "...okay I gotta ask. You modular?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "Modular?" The dragon tilts his head Pixelnator03/30/2019 It kinda chuckles awkwardly. "N-nevermind. It's just a... Uh... It's a thing. And stuff." Kyrio03/30/2019 The dragon seems to think for a moment, his eyes flash with a bit of electricity, "Oh. I see. Perhaps when reality is more assertive it's possible. I wouldn't know how to put myself back together, however." Pixelnator03/30/2019 The dragonling just sorta blushes and shuts up! Vulptor03/30/2019 "Well somebody has wifi," Dalim chuckles. "OK, I declare myself a questgiver. Whoever wants pizza, find yourself some sauce and toppings." He starts flapping towards the bakery. "I'll handle the crusts." Kyrio03/30/2019 "If you'd rather I be something smaller, and a bit more managable to speak to, I can also use the Mimic skill." The dragon says. Terra03/30/2019 I giggle at Benny's proposal to Pixel. "Now I'm just imagining you two essentially playing charades using mimicry." Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel just sorta gives a goofy grin. "I mean I'd do really well as long as the answer is a rat, a wolf, or a kobold" Terra03/30/2019 "All three are adorable options." Kyrio03/30/2019 "Rodents must be popular constructs. My class began as a wind up mouse called a Tiktok" the dragon chuckles. Farnix03/30/2019 "I could certainly go for some pizza right now. I hope I can still eat pizza." Terra03/30/2019 "How does one level up their race? I know I'm a Gremlin, but if I remember correctly, Carbuncles are related closely to them in game. So I guess I could become one... possibly?" Kyrio03/30/2019 The dragon's eyes flash once more. "The crafting recipe for pizza is Bread x 2, Tomato x 4, Milk x 2, and there are various sub recipes depending on toppings. They each do different bonuses." The dragon says. "Leveling up works the same way it does in the game. Killing mobs and other players." The dragon says, "Or you can focus on crafting, but it is much slower." "I'll be here until Remina's recruit is cured, so feel free to ask me what you'd like." The dragon yawns. Terra03/30/2019 "Thank you, Benny. I really appreciate all of the help." I walk up and give you a small fluffy hug. Vulptor03/30/2019 (Good thing Dalim's out of earshot for that recipe o3o) Kyrio03/30/2019 Terra will expereince a bit of a tingle, and her fur will stand on end as though she's touching a van de graaf machine. Also the next thing she touches will experience 1 hp of shock damage Terra03/30/2019 I feel the static spread across my fur. When I pull away, the fluffiness stays a little. I giggle. "I'm gonna need to brush my fur again." sighs Pixelnator03/30/2019 The alchemical homunculus blinks a little and also tries to poke the dragon. Mostly to see if the effect does anything, given the composition of its own body. Kyrio03/30/2019 No effect. Other than a weird look from the dragon Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (sorry, IRL) Malc is... thoughtful. Quiet. Pixelnator03/30/2019 It gives it a cheeky little grin. "I guess I'm insulated!"(edited) Kyrio03/30/2019 (this is pretty casu. no worries) "You should have some natural shock resistance, yes." The dragon says, "Alchemical Constructs tend to give me trouble in most dungeon runs."(edited) Farnix03/30/2019 Having missed most of the interaction with the dragon, Farnix is more focused on the prospect of pizza. "So do we have any of the ingredients already?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "Monsters have issues using shops, but if you are humanoid enough the NPCs may bring up their vendor menus." The dragon says. Vulptor03/30/2019 Dalim returns with a bundle of dough in his talons. "What if we stack up in a trenchcoat?" Kyrio03/30/2019 "Milk can drop from Bovine monsters. Sometimes it's best not to think about that." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Shame nobody wound up asss one," Malc says with a smirk. "Could have been ussseful." Kyrio03/30/2019 "Vegitables are collected with the Gathering skill. Much like Mining." The dragon yawns, perhaps annoyed that he has to explain game mechanics. Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel shrugs. "Well I guess some of us could go find some bushes to rattle. If I recall correctly that gives random plant type crafting mats?" "Oh, right, you need the skill." It sighs. Airyuu03/30/2019 (How u mine 4 fish?) Kyrio03/30/2019 "Some skills are gained just by doing them" The dragon shrugs, "And leveled by continuing to do them." Farnix03/30/2019 "I guess I'm going bread shopping then." Kyrio03/30/2019 "The quality may not be outstanding, but if you've made it together, then this will be the best pizza you've ever eaten. I guarantee it." Farnix03/30/2019 "Uh, anyone have any money?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc gives the mechanical dragon a curious look. Kyrio03/30/2019 (I think the crusts that Dalim has made count as bread) Vulptor03/30/2019 (yeah :P) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I doubt it. And ssspider boy, you can alwaysss try ssselling sssome of that sssilk of yoursss. It makesss for sssome good coin at thisss level."(edited) Farnix03/30/2019 (Well that kills my Lets Get This Bread joke) Kyrio03/30/2019 The dragon has no response for Malc. Terra03/30/2019 "I'm about to head out mining. If you want, I can look for some of the ingredients while I'm out." Airyuu03/30/2019 --A prismatic furred feline with wings putters by in the air, waving his paws as if he were paddling in water. "My my, coming together as a team, friendship. Togetherness. Forming Voltron. So inspiring." Vulptor03/30/2019 "Obsydian." Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel glances at Dalim. "Friend of yours?"(edited) Vulptor03/30/2019 (*Dalim) Airyuu03/30/2019 --The cat goes "I am friend to all children!" pause and rubs his chin. "No wait, that's Gamura." Pixelnator03/30/2019 (asdasdf) (This is what I get for typing on autopilot) "Wasn't Gamura one of the Godzilla monsters?" Farnix03/30/2019 "Right. Silk. I'd forgotten about that." Farnix looks at his abdomen, wincing. "Is there anywhere I could get some privacy?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc rattles, clearly annoyed. "Oh look, it'sss the fantassstic flying feline." "Any houssse will work," she adds helpfully before going back to glaring daggers at Obsydian.(edited) Terra03/30/2019 "Uh... I don't believe we've met." I say, looking at the flying cat. Kyrio03/30/2019 The dragon looks at the floating cat, nonplussed, "You're still here?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "You'll wish you hadn't." "You know thisss cat-shaped plothole?" Airyuu03/30/2019 --She goes "Look who's talking. Haven't you been replaced with like, the new model yet? With electronic ignition and built in blue tooth." He peeks at Terra. "No, we haven't, really." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Drake had returned from his little outing. With the group stopping for a rest and being paranoid as he is- He decided to return and use what he had. He pays little to no attention though, trying to figure out what he can use the ivory tusks for. Vulptor03/30/2019 "He's the cat angel I was talking about," Dalim offers. "Oh, Drake. Do you have any of the boar meat?" Kyrio03/30/2019 He frowns a bit but then yawns, "He's one of the Hoppers. Though I was never sure how much he wanted to help he situation." The dragon says, "He seems more as though he wants to... mess with things." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Thingsss are already plenty messsed with," Malc points out. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Pauses a moment and looks up towards the bird. "Uuuh... Yes. I have two. Why?"(edited) Vulptor03/30/2019 "We could try to make sausage or hamburger from that. Pizza topping." Farnix03/30/2019 "Or bacon"(edited) Airyuu03/30/2019 --Obsydian goes "This is a game, I play." LOGIC Vulptor03/30/2019 "The spider is promoted to sous chef." Terra03/30/2019 "Sorry to meet you and run, but I've got to go mining for my project." I say to the cat. "I'm Terra by the way!" I hold out a paw.(edited) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I really wouldn't..." Kyrio03/30/2019 "He's harmless. Mostly." The dragon says, curling up. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Slowly blinked, seeing new faces and the explanation. "I'll give you one..." He stated. "The other I'll keep just in case... I have some ivory tusks I'd like to do something with..." He started, before heading towards the Forge. "My swords still in my shop?" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "It'sss the 'mossstly' that worriesss me."(edited) Airyuu03/30/2019 --He peeks, shrugs and shakes TErra's hand Terra03/30/2019 "Nice to meet you!" My muzzle breaks out into a beaming smile. Airyuu03/30/2019 --he goes "Sure, we'll see if that lasts. Have fun mining." Farnix03/30/2019 Having been hesitant to retreat to one of the houses, Farnix takes the mention of the shop as a welcome distraction "Wait, your shop? Are you the blacksmith? Great, you can fix my cloak!" Terra03/30/2019 The smile goes from beaming to a confused smirk. "What do you mean by that?" Farnix03/30/2019 "I will totally try that silk thing. Some other time." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc slithers up alongside Farnix. "Trussst me: you're better off jussst getting it over with." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Perked at the wording and glanced toward the spider being. "Yes. My shop. I've taken ownership of it..." He went in to say. He shrugged. "I suppose I can attempt it, so long as you have the materials..." He went on to explain. "Though. Names would be nice- I'm Drake..." Airyuu03/30/2019 --he offers conspiratorially "PEople tend to find me annoying. Terra03/30/2019 "Well, I tend to find you a friend!" The smile returns Farnix03/30/2019 "Right, sorry. I'm Farnix" extending both right hands Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Malc," Malc offers from her place low to the ground. "No, it'sss fine. The pleasssure isss all mine." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Tilts his head, looking towards the two right hands. Didn't he have three arms though?- regardless! He took the offered hand and gave a good shake. "Nice to meet. Follow me and we'll see what we can do. But-" He holds up a finger. "Don't go taking or meddling in things that arent yours... Its a mixed storage in there..." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (Sorry about getting half the forge covered in snake blood!) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 He noticed the snake and glanced towarss her, nodding in kind. "You 'Kaa' by chance?" Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Don't think we bleed) Kyrio03/30/2019 Sensing the attention on him is waning, the mechdragon curls up and starts hibernating again. (lunch time!) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "Yesss and no. The game thinksss I am. I wasss, for a while. It'sss compicated." Farnix03/30/2019 (was it supposed to be three? I reread the tf a couple times and I couldn't actually tell.) Vulptor03/30/2019 "I'm Dalim." The bird offers. Kyrio03/30/2019 (spider. 8 limbs 2 legs?) Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (Or are we going for a 4/4 split?) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Ah. Yeah I planned on 6 out of the 8 for being arms- Though really its entirely up to you.) (Your style differs from mine. Rule of fun.)(edited) Farnix03/30/2019 (Makes sense. The more the merrier) Terra03/30/2019 I turn towards Drake. "OH! So you're the blacksmith! I've been meaning to meet you!" I shuffle up and hold out a paw. "I'm Terra! Amateur Artificer!" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (You get six arms. I get none. There is no justice in this world.) Malc scoffs. "Artifisssersss are a ussselesss and underpowered classs. Why not go apothecary inssstead?" Pixelnator03/30/2019 Pixel baps the snake. Airyuu03/30/2019 (we could take some arms from one and give them to another) Pixelnator03/30/2019 "Quiet you. No need to get defensive" Vulptor03/30/2019 "Is collecting garlic an apothecary skill?" Terra03/30/2019 "What can I say?" I glance at the snake. "I'm not one for min-maxing tbh." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "It'sss not defensssive. It'sss good tacticsss." "Then you aren't one for winning." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Kept his attention on the snake for a moment more. "Heard you went through some stufff..." He stated, though blinked at The bird. "I can put a name to you now. Cool." He blinked again with the attention shift- And shook Terras hand. "Drake..." He repeated. He got less.. Sociable, and tried shuffling away with the attention. Terra03/30/2019 "There's more to a game than winning. I play to make friends and have fun too!" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "And yesss, herbalisssm isss a sssubssset of the apothecary ssskill tree." Terra03/30/2019 "Winning's not the top of the list" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc tilts her head at Terra, like she had started babbling utter nonsense. Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (I may or may not have based Farnix's spider form on Kyrios design.*) Pixelnator03/30/2019 The construct just sighs back at Malc "Malc, what hobbies do you have outside of the game?" Vulptor03/30/2019 "Great, Malc, you can help with the sauce." If Dalim could meaningfully stick his tongue out, he would be. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "I play other gamesss." "Alssso D&D." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "And do you play to win D&D too?" Airyuu03/30/2019 --Syd goes "Honestly, this lace sounds perfect for you, now you can really be a gamer." Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Grasping one of Farnix's hands and tugging him along, he ushered a 'Later' to the group before tugging the spider along towards the Forge. Malc Modnar03/30/2019 "But yesss, I can find the plantsss, but I need sssomeone elssse to pick them." Terra03/30/2019 I wave bye to Drake. "I may be stopping by later if that's okay, Drake!" Malc Modnar03/30/2019 (I'm using this as an exit from the rp for a bit - if anyone else wants to step out, feel free to volunteer to help pick plants!) Farnix03/30/2019 (Which is perfectly fine with me. I like that design.) Pixelnator03/30/2019 (Ah, convinient considering I was about to go to the sauna!) Terra03/30/2019 (I'm also hopping out for a little while. Gotta get dinner.) (I'm just gonna take my mining trip.) Vulptor03/30/2019 "Garlic's key... tomato's useful. Basil's a sweet bonus." Pixelnator03/30/2019 "I can help with the plants I guess," the dragonling shrugs. "And get to know you a bit better while I'm at it I guess." Malc Modnar03/30/2019 Malc motions towards the edge of town and wordlessly begins slithering away... without waiting. Terra03/30/2019 "And I'll follow you two out since I'm heading the same way. After all, traveling is better with company!" Pixelnator03/30/2019 "Sweet. We can get a whole party thing going to resolve the epic quest for pizza and loot~" Pixel leaves, following after Malc. Terra03/30/2019 Terra leaves as well with Pixel Kyrio03/30/2019 (now we need another room for the pizza quest :V) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 Entering his forge, and taking his chestplate and gauntlets off, he huffed a bit while placing then in the Forge to recycle them'- Along with the swords and the ivory tusks he scavanged. Hopefully can mechanics work and he gets the wood too. "Alright... So..." He started. "Farnix. You wanted new robs?" (I still think a forge room would be good as well. :U) Farnix03/30/2019 "Well, I've still got my old one. But it doesn't exactly fit anymore..." Kyrio03/30/2019 (oof this is going to get bigger than the channel itself.) Drake the Zevashi Roach03/30/2019 (Huehue. Not really a bad thing but yeah.) Vulptor03/30/2019 (I'll take this chance for a break, but I should be pingable if activity starts back up here) Kyrio03/30/2019 Benny doesn't stir when people return from their quests. It will happily answer any questions later. Surrii03/30/2019 Surrii was contemplating his next plan of attack